villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dholes
The Dholes are antagonists in Rudyard Kipling's The Second Jungle Book, and recurring antagonists in the 1989 anime series Jungle Book: Shonen Mowgli. They are a pack of marauding red dogs who hunt for sport and pose as a major threat to the Seeonee jungle. They were voiced by Mark Hellman in Jungle Book: Shonen Mowgli, and Jim Cummings in Jungle Cubs, including the pack leader. History ''Jungle Book: Shonen Mowgli'' The Dholes first appear in Baloo's flashback where his mother gets caught in a trap known as the "Cold Fang". His mother tries to fend them off but gets killed, along with Baloo's brother. They also appear in Fargas' flashback where he gets attacked by them but gets saved by Alexander, Mowgli's adoptive wolf father. Mowgli first encounters a few when they enter Rahhar's campsite where he is. They drive them off by making noise via banging on pots and pans. They later appear as supporting characters in the 22nd episode The Waterfront Truce. In the 41st episode, Mowgli gets rid of a larger number of them driven into the jungle by drought by luring them to a beehive and they're chased off by the swarm of bees. To escape them, they jump into a river, then when they swim their way out of it, they're mauled to death by the wolves. ''Simba the King Lion'' They only appear in the 13th episode of the series. ''Jungle Cubs'' They only appear in the 6th episode of the series. In the episode, the cubs drive the dholes out of the jungle by themselves; with the dogs attempting to attack Khan in the temple where the cubs hung out. Bagheera, Kaa, Hathi, and Louie lure the dholes into a chase, each one hiding after a certain distance to allow another to take over, culminating in Baloo tricking them into falling into a gorge filled with bees. Appearances in Shonen Mowgli *The Cold Fang (debut) *The Lone Wolf Visitor *Adventures Journey *Going Back To My Own Jungle *The Waterfront Truce *Mowgli Has a Sweet Heart *The Dhole Invasion *Run Through the Valley of Death Gallery Images Dholes 1973.PNG|The Dholes in Adventures of Mowgli RJQ1J.png|The Dholes in Jungle Book: Shonen Mowgli Simba Dholes.PNG|The Dholes in Simba the King Lion hqdefaulttttt.jpg|The Dholes in Jungle Cubs Videos Jungle Book- Shonen Mowgli- Dholes' death|The Dholes' death in Jungle Book: Shonen Mowgli Villain Defeats- Dholes (Simba the King Lion)|The Dholes' defeat in Simba the King Lion Villain Defeats- Dholes (Jungle Cubs)|The Dholes' defeat in Jungle Cubs Trivia *Like the cubs (excluding Louie), the wolves and Mowgli, the Dholes are characters adapted from the original novel. **The Dholes are also the ones who kill Akela in The Second Jungle Book. However, in the anime series, Akela is attacked by a clan of striped hyenas and later dies of his wounds after the battle against the dholes. *The Dholes resemble the original design of Tabaqui and also Don Karnage. Ironically, both them and their pack leader are both voiced by Jim Cummings. *Although Luri explained that the dholes have no leader in the anime series, the dholes apparently have a leader in the next episode. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Ferals Category:Hostile Species Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Nameless Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Book Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Brutes